Le Lac
by Angie Underscore
Summary: Lassés de se faire engueuler par leurs femmes, Frank et Gee décident de partir en week-end. FRERARD
LE LAC

* * *

Disclaimer = Tous les personnages sont librement inspirés de personnalités réelles, mais l'histoire dans son ensemble m'appartient. Tous les faits présentés sont strictement imaginaires et ne relèvent pas de notre réalité.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs de contexte, de temps et d'espace que j'ai pu commettre. En lisant cette histoire, je vous conseille d'écouter l'album Harvest, de Neil Young, qui colle parfaitement à l'ambiance que j'ai voulu lui donner (et qui est par ailleurs un très bon album).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez quelque chose à dire.

 _Angie_

 _PS :_ je suis désolée pour l'allure compactée de l'histoire, mais le site n'a pas voulu sauvegarder mes entrées...

* * *

Il était bien plus de minuit, et la maison était plongée dans des ténèbres silencieuses. Gee traînait devant la télévision depuis une heure ou deux, le visage éclairé par sa lumière bleutée. L'émission qu'il regardait n'était pas spécialement intéressante (un truc bizarre sur l'espace et les planètes), mais elle avait le mérite de vouloir apprendre quelque chose aux téléspectateurs, contrairement à ce qui passait sur les autres chaînes. Il était en train de glisser lentement dans le sommeil, la réalité se mélangeant avec le rêve, quand la sonnerie de son portable lui ramena brutalement les pieds sur terre. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis il finit par s'étirer paresseusement pour saisir l'appareil abandonné à l'autre bout du canapé.

 _Je suis en bas de chez toi, tu viens m'ouvrir ?_

Et dans la case _Expéditeur_ , on pouvait lire le nom de Frank.

Gee ne fut pas étonné outre mesure par cette demande, malgré l'heure tardive. Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils se voyaient de la sorte, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ça faisait partie de leurs habitudes – même si c'était loin de ravir tout le monde autour d'eux.

Gee s'extirpa avec difficulté du canapé, et descendit au rez-de-chaussé en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Sa femme, Lindsey, avait l'oreille très fine, même quand elle dormait, et il n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il sortait à une heure pareille.

Il tira précautionneusement le verrou, et ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée. Il fit face au visage souriant de Frank, facilement reconnaissable malgré la pénombre nocturne, et il sourit à son tour.

« Salut Gee ! Tu vas bien ? » murmura Frank tandis que l'intéressé refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Un peu dans les vapes, j'étais en train de bader devant la télé... Et toi ? »

« Ça va pas trop mal... Et j'ai ramené de quoi picoler un peu ! » fit Frank en désignant le pack de bières à ses pieds.

« Oh, cool ! Allez, viens, on va aller boire en catimini dans le jardin... »

Ils passèrent derrière la maison, et s'assirent au bord de la terrasse. Gee frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe rafraîchie par la nuit, mais apprécia sa caresse. C'était une belle nuit pour boire une bière dehors.

« Tu étais tout seul ce soir ? Ou Jamia t'a laissé venir ? » demanda Gee après avoir pris une gorgée de bière.

Frank lui lança un regard en biais, lui demandant silencieusement s'il se moquait de lui.

« Oh si, elle était là, et bien là... » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre. « D'ailleurs, on s'est encore engueulé avant que je parte... »

« Toujours pour les mêmes raisons, je suppose ? »

« Oh que oui... Elle n'apprécie pas que je sorte la nuit pour te voir... Ni la journée, d'ailleurs... »

Frank poussa un soupir. Gee passa sa main dans son dos, par compassion. Il comprenait ce que Frank vivait, vu qu'il vivait à peu de chose près la même chose chez lui (en moins pire, cependant).

En effet, Frank et Gee se faisaient régulièrement engueuler par leurs femmes respectives, qui ne supportaient pas qu'ils soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se voient aussi souvent. Lindsey, plutôt calme par nature, semblait s'être résignée, mais Jamia, qui avait un tempérament plus explosif, n'acceptait absolument pas la situation, et houspillait Frank très souvent.

Ni Lindsey ni Jamia ne comprenaient leur relation, et c'était certainement pour ça qu'elles y étaient si fermement opposées. À leur décharge, il fallait bien avouer que c'était spécial. Mais spécial dans le bon sens. Il y avait toujours eu un lien particulier entre eux, et ce depuis leur rencontre. C'était comme s'ils se complétaient l'un l'autre, et jamais ils n'avaient connu ça avec personne (pas même avec leurs femmes, même s'ils n'avaient jamais fait la comparaison).

Et puis, il y avait ce qu'ils faisaient en concert... La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était totalement par hasard, et ça les avait beaucoup surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet à tête reposée après tout, ce qui se passait sur scène, restait sur scène. Ils avaient recommencé car ça avait bien plu au public, mais surtout parce que leur avait bien plu à _eux_. Ils prenaient juste du bon temps dans cette ambiance si particulière des concerts – même si ça les conduisait inévitablement à des prises de becs.

« C'est toujours une foutue catastrophe quand je viens te voir, ça prend des proportions incroyables et elle se met dans tous ses états... Et comme toujours, elle se fait un devoir d'appeler Lindsey parce que, je cite, _il faut qu'elle soit au courant_ ! » reprit Frank en mimant les guillemets.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas... Lindsey finit toujours par être au courant de toute façon. »

Ils se turent quelques secondes, puis Frank ajouta :

« On a vraiment chopé deux filles bizarres, je crois... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Tout ça n'était pas spécialement drôle, mais il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

Frank et Gee restèrent encore un long moment dehors, bien après que leurs quelques bières furent finies. Comme à leur habitude, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et ils rirent beaucoup. Ils aimaient vraiment passer du temps ensemble.

Ils finirent par se séparer, un peu à contre-cœur. Frank regagna la rue où il avait garé sa voiture, non sans adresser un dernier au revoir à Gee qui était resté sous le porche pour le regarder partir.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Gee et Lindsey étaient en train de manger lorsque le portable de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Après un bref coup d'œil pour voir qui était l'émetteur de l'appel, Gee se leva et passa dans le salon pour décrocher – sans sentir le regard noir de Lindsey posé sur lui.

« Allô, Gee ? Je ne te dérange pas ? » s'exclama Frank au téléphone, manifestement tendu.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais Frank, tu le sais bien. »

« Oui, ben on dirait bien que tu es le seul ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Frank ? Tu as l'air vraiment énervé, et je... » Gee fut interrompu par un furieux coup de klaxon qui résonna dans le combiné. « Tu es en train de conduire ? Tu es où ? »

« On s'est jeté avec Jamia, et tu sais quoi, elle m'a foutu dehors ! Comme si ce n'était pas _aussi_ ma baraque ! J'en peux plus d'elle, je te jure que je ne peux plus la supporter ! »

« Attends, attends, Frank, calme-toi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'engueules avec Jamia, alors essaie vraiment de te calmer, ou arrête-toi une seconde ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que tu es sur la route ! »

Gee était inquiet. Les accidents arrivaient si vite, et ça ne valait pas le coup de se faire mal, surtout pour si peu.

Frank ressentit l'appréhension de Gee, et il fit un effort pour se calmer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et en le quittant, la colère laissa place à une profonde lassitude. Jamia était une fille adorable, mais elle se transformait en sorcière lorsqu'elle s'énervait, et elle finissait toujours par dire des choses horribles qu'il se refusait de pardonner. Il reprit :

« Enfin... Je me retrouve donc à la rue, et je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas m'héberger quelque temps, histoire que les choses se calment... Ou que la situation évolue, plus probablement. »

« Pas de problème, Frank, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Écoute, viens à la maison sans tenter de battre un record de vitesse, et on te changera les idées, d'accord ? » proposa Gee d'un ton apaisant.

« Okay, c'est gentil, Gee, tu es vraiment super sympa... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... »

« Oh, probablement pas grand-chose... Mais c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? Allez, à tout de suite, et surtout sois prudent, la maison ne va pas changer de place. »

« T'inquiète... A tout de suite Gee, et encore merci... »

Gee raccrocha et écrasa la cigarette qu'il avait machinalement allumée au début de la conversation. Il regagna la cuisine pour finir de manger avant que Frank n'arrive.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Lindsey lui demanda froidement :

« C'était qui au téléphone ? »

« C'était Frank. Il s'est engueulé avec Jamia, et assez méchamment, je crois... Du coup il est parti de chez lui, et il me demandait s'il pouvait rester quelques jours à la maison, en attendant que tout le monde retrouve son sang-froid. »

« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? » continua Lindsey, toujours aussi glaciale.

« Comment ça, je lui ai dit quoi ? » demanda Gee, ne comprenant pas d'où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait rester ici, ou pas ? »

« Ben... Bien sûr, tu voulais que je lui dise quoi d'autre ? »

C'est alors que Lindsey explosa, à la plus grande surprise de Gee.

« Non mais tu rigoles ? Tu acceptes qu'il dorme à la maison sans même m'en parler ? Tu as oublié que j'habitais ici ou quoi ? »

Gee resta interdit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Frank, ou bien Ray ou Mikey, dormaient ici, et ça n'avait jamais posé aucun problème.

« Je sais bien que tu vis ici, Lindsey. » répondit-il prudemment. « Mais j'ai juste proposé à Frank de rester quelques jours... Je ne vois pas où est le problème... »

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! Il n'y a jamais de problème quand on parle de Frank Iero ! Mais je vais te dire, moi, quel est le problème ! Le problème, c'est que tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi ! Le problème, c'est qu'il passe toujours avant tout ! Et le problème, c'est qu'on dirait que tu es marié avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ! »

Malgré son étonnement, Gee sentait la colère le gagner peu à peu. Il s'obligea à garder son calme, et reprit :

« C'est mon ami, c'est normal que je l'accueille quand il a des problèmes, non ? Tu ne ferais pas la même chose si ça arrivait à quelqu'un de ton groupe ? »

« Ne mélange pas mon groupe avec ce que tu fais avec _lui_ ! Ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Votre relation n'est pas normale, et tout le monde le sait très bien ! La seule façon de passer plus de temps tous les deux, ça serait que vous habitiez ensemble ! Mais c'est peut-être ce que vous cherchez à faire, non ? Un jour je vais rentrer et je vais retrouver toutes mes affaires devant la porte, c'est ça ?! »

La situation devenait de plus en plus irréelle. Il voyait bien que Lindsey était en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils ne parlaient « que » de Frank !

« Attends, tu dis n'importe quoi, là, Lindsey. On est en train de se prendre la tête pour rien et... »

« Pour rien ? _Pour rien_ ?! » l'interrompit Lindsey. « Tu es donc aveugle à ce point, Gerard ? Tu aimes tellement Frank que tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'il en train de foutre notre couple en l'air ? C'est quoi votre but, à la fin ?! Que Jamia et moi on vous quitte pour que vous puissiez enfin vivre votre idylle en plein jour ? Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux, j'en peux plus ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Gee ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Lindsey, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile (et de plus en plus tentant, aussi). Il prit alors sa décision :

« Bon, si c'est pour t'entendre raconter des conneries, je préfère autant partir. »

« C'est ça, barre-toi et cours donc le retrouver, vu qu'il est tellement mieux que moi ! »

Gee l'entendit à peine. En quelques secondes, il avait dévalé les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall. Il attrapa son blouson, sauta dans la première paire de chaussures venue et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il remonta l'allée et déboucha bientôt dans la rue. Il était encore totalement déboussolé : en à peine cinq minutes, il était passé d'une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale à cette situation insensée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de Lindsey (tout en se doutant que son entrevue d'hier soir avec Frank ne devait pas y être pour rien).

Gee était encore en train de chercher son portable pour appeler Frank quand un coup de klaxon lui fit lever la tête. Ce dernier était garé un peu plus haut sur sa droite, et il lui adressait un grand sourire. Gee le lui rendit immédiatement, et il se sentit un peu plus détendu. Il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui agissait normalement aujourd'hui.

Il salua Frank en entrant dans la voiture, et annonça d'un air désolé :

« Je crois que je me suis un peu trop avancé tout à l'heure... On dirait que tu n'es pas tellement le bienvenu chez moi, et il faut croire que moi non plus. »

« Tu t'es engueulé aussi ? » lui demanda Frank.

« Oh oui, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser... Quand j'ai annoncé à Lindsey que tu allais passer quelques jours à la maison, elle a... Elle a complètement pété les plombs et elle a commencé à raconter n'importe quoi... Au final, j'ai préféré partir plutôt que de m'emporter. » expliqua sommairement Gee.

« Arf, je suis désolé, Gee... C'est de ma faute... »

« Non, pas du tout, Frank... Je pense qu'elle devait déjà être énervée contre moi et que tu as juste été un excellent prétexte pour me crier dessus... »

Il se tut, et Frank n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, puis Frank fut frappé par l'évidence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? »

Ils eurent à peine besoin de se regarder pour se mettre à rire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi rire – après tout ils étaient à la rue pour ce soir au moins, mais leur hilarité ne s'en transforma pas moins en fou rire. Ce fut une façon pour eux de lâcher la pression, et quand enfin ils retrouvèrent leur calme, la situation leur parut nettement moins dramatique.

« Très franchement, je n'en sais rien, mais tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? De partir loin. J'en ai un peu marre d'ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » finit par répondre Gee.

Et Frank voyait très bien, en effet. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de rester dans le coin. Il voulait pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaitait pendant quelques jours sans avoir peur que sa femme ne lui tombe sur le dos – et il savait que Gee en avait besoin lui aussi. Il se lança :

« Ben on part alors ! »

Gee lui lança un regard perplexe, pas sûr de son sérieux. Frank insista :

« Tu as envie de prendre l'air, et moi aussi. On n'a qu'à partir tous les deux dans un endroit tranquille ! Tu as bien dit tout à l'heure qu'il fallait me changer les idées, non ? Eh bien on va se les changer tous les deux, et loin d'ici ! »

Un sourire commença à étirer les lèvres de Gee, et Frank sut que c'était gagné.

« Ça me tenterait bien, ouais... Et tu as une idée d'où, cow-boy ? »

Frank réfléchit un instant, et il eut comme une illumination :

« Ça te dit d'aller voir les Grands Lacs ? »

Gee ne put plus dissimuler sa joie. Il avait _toujours_ rêvé d'y aller.

« Là tu me fais vraiment plaisir, Frank ! On y va et on y reste jusqu'au week-end ? »

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

Gee éclata de nouveau de rire quand il réalisa que Frank était sérieux. Son empressement faisait plaisir à voir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans faire un minimum de préparation.

« Attends, attends, Frank... Avant de partir, il faudrait vérifier quelques trucs, comme : qu'est-ce qu'on a en notre possession ? Sachant qu'on ne peut pas vraiment retourner chez nous prendre des affaires ? »

Ils vidèrent leurs poches. Le résultat était maigre, mais l'essentiel était là : ils avaient tous les deux leurs portefeuilles et leurs portables, ainsi que pas mal de clopes.

« Si avec tout ça on n'est pas paré pour l'aventure... » ironisa gentiment Gee.

« On a le plus important, non ? On achètera ce qui nous manque en route ! »

Et Frank démarra, visiblement pressé de partir. Gee n'ajouta rien cette fois-ci, et il sourit en regardant la rue derrière la fenêtre. On pouvait reprocher ce qu'on voulait à Frank, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était quelqu'un de décidé, et qu'il ne disait jamais rien sans le penser vraiment.

* * *

Ils avaient choisi d'aller vers le lac Ontario, dans un petit village à côté de Rochester. En cherchant sur Internet depuis leurs portables, ils avaient trouvé un motel qui louait des petits chalets au bord du lac. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui les attendait sur place, mais ils avaient décidé de foncer quand même. Après tout, ils partaient à l'aventure, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un peu de suspens.

Frank et Gee s'étaient arrêtés dans une grande surface juste avant de sortir de New York. Ils avaient acheté un peu de nourriture et deux packs de bières, et ils avaient pris chacun un tee-shirt et des caleçons (il fallait bien qu'ils se changent durant ce week-end – ne serait-ce qu'une fois) et ça avait été un grand moment de rigolade.

Ça faisait cinq bonnes heures qu'ils roulaient maintenant. Gee souriait comme un béat depuis que les premiers panneaux annonçant les Grands Lacs étaient apparus. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait plus cligné des yeux du tout, pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

Frank lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir Gee heureux comme ça. Il était content d'avoir eu l'idée de venir ici, d'autant plus que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'avoir une vraie bonne idée.

Il tenta d'étirer son dos endolori sans lâcher le volant. Il n'avait pas voulu que Gee conduise (c'était sa voiture, etc.), et les kilomètres commençaient à se faire sentir. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conduit sur une aussi longue distance. Si c'était ça, vieillir, ça craignait.

« D'après ce que je vois, on ne devrait plus être très loin... » fit Gee après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le GPS présent sur son portable.

« Cool, je commence à en avoir marre de la route. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je conduise, Frank ? » demanda Gee, pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois depuis le début du voyage. « Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. »

« T'inquiète, ça va aller, et puis je peux bien continuer pour le peu qu'il reste... »

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très têtu, Mr Iero. » dit Gee avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà au courant, Mr Way. »

« Et puis vous aimez bien avoir le dernier mot, aussi. »

« Et ouais, l'enfer sur terre c'est de vivre avec moi ! »

Gee rigola. Il se sentait vraiment très bien la perspective de passer quelques jours en compagnie de Frank le rendait euphorique. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça, mais il était bien content que sa femme ne soit pas là. Bien sûr, il aimait Lindsey et il tenait à elle, mais il était encore en colère. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne ? Dans tous les cas, il n'agissait pas vraiment comme un bon mari...

Gee secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. Il aurait tout le temps de régler ses problèmes quand il serait rentré. Pour le moment, il était avec Frank et était bien décidé à profiter de ces quelques jours de tranquillité.

« À quoi tu penses, Gee-Gee ? » demanda Frank, employant le surnom qu'il lui avait lui-même donné (et qu'il était le seul à utiliser, d'ailleurs).

Gee réfléchit un instant, cherchant la meilleure réponse, et dit en souriant :

« Je me disais juste que j'étais content d'être ici avec toi et que ça allait être un sacré bon week-end. »

« On va tout faire pour, en tout cas. »

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Ils ne s'étaient pas perdus, et ils en étaient plutôt fiers, sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient un très bon sens de l'orientation (et ce malgré l'utilisation d'un GPS).

Le motel était encore plus beau que ce qu'ils en avaient vu sur Internet, et c'était sans parler de son environnement. L'accueil était une pittoresque petite maison en bois, et les chalets, à peine visibles, étaient dispersés dans la forêt qui les entourait. Et, point culminant du paysage, le lac s'étendait majestueusement devant eux. L'endroit bénéficiait d'une telle harmonie que c'en était presque insupportable.

Quand ils furent remis de leur émotion, Frank et Gee prirent possession d'un chalet, le gérant ne faisant aucune difficulté. Il leur assura qu'ils seraient très tranquilles, car la saison creuse avait commencé et la plupart des cottages étaient vides.

Gee n'avait qu'une hâte, voir de ses propres yeux le lieu de leur villégiature. Après avoir pris les clés, il courut jusqu'à la voiture en tirant Frank derrière lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec plaisir : lui aussi était pressé de voir leur chalet.

Ils roulèrent une dizaine de minutes au milieu des bois, et enfin ils arrivèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux, soufflés par la beauté du lieu. C'était encore plus épatant que ce qu'ils avaient pu voir à l'accueil, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Le chalet qui allait leur tenir lieu de chambre était une petite construction de plain-pied qui faisait face au lac, quoique légèrement en retrait. La forêt s'étendait à l'arrière, les coupant du monde, et le soleil couchant faisait étinceler la surface du lac. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir changé de planète.

Frank et Gee descendirent de voiture, et allèrent s'appuyer au pare-chocs pour fumer une cigarette. Ils avaient peine à croire que quelques heures plus tôt ils étaient encore à New-York en train de se prendre des tirs mémorables par leurs femmes.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un long moment, perdus dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait.

Il faisait bien plus sombre quand ils se décidèrent enfin à bouger. Ils gagnèrent le chalet et firent un rapide tour du propriétaire. L'aménagement intérieur était simple mais confortable, et de grands baies vitrées ouvraient sur le lac.

Ils ressortirent après avoir installé leurs quelques affaires, et si dirigèrent vers le lac Ontario à proprement parler. Ils découvrirent qu'un petit ponton s'avançait sur la rive, et qu'un banc de bois était posé au bout. Le tableau était parfait.

Leurs estomacs criant brusquement famine, Frank et Gee rentrèrent à nouveau. Ils avalèrent rapidement leur repas, tant ils étaient pressés de ressortir pour profiter de l'endroit. Une fois fini, ils regagnèrent le banc au bout du ponton et ils contemplèrent le ciel nocturne pendant quelques minutes. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu autant d'étoiles.

Gee finit par briser le silence :

« Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment génial, Frank ? Qu'on ait une guitare... C'est pas un endroit magnifique pour composer ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai... » répondit pensivement Frank.

Le silence reprit ses droits pendant quelques secondes, puis Frank bondit soudainement du banc et se précipita vers le chalet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Frank ? »

« Attends, tu vas voir ! »

Gee attendit donc, et laissa son regard parcourir le lac. De fines vaguelettes agitaient la surface, froissant le reflet de la lune. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dessiner, son inspiration comme galvanisée par l'endroit et ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Il se sentait bien.

Gee entendit une portière claquer loin dans son dos, et les pas de Frank ne tardèrent pas à résonner sur les planches du ponton.

« Tadaaaaaa ! » s'exclama ce dernier, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il brandissait fièrement une de ses guitares acoustiques, une vieille Gretsch avec résonnateur.

« Tu l'avais dans ta voiture depuis le début ? » demanda Gee en lui rendant son sourire.

« Ouais, j'ai du la laisser là après une répète... J'ai tellement de guitares maintenant que je ne me rends même plus compte qu'il en manque une... »

Frank s'accorda, et il commença à jouer. Gee l'accompagna au chant, et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à faire de la musique. Ils avaient toujours aimé jouer ensemble. C'était comme communiquer sans avoir à employer de mots.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid – le temps était clément pour la saison – mais l'humidité qui montait du lac pénétrait insidieusement les vêtements. Gee fut prit d'un violent frisson et éternua. Frank s'arrêta alors de jouer et, prenant Gee par la main, déclara :

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, ou tu vas finir par attraper la mort. »

Gee se laissa faire ça le touchait que Frank s'inquiète pour lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa entraîner jusqu'au chalet, la main chaude de Frank refermée sur la sienne.

Ils choisirent d'aller se coucher : la route avait été longue, et il était déjà tard. Après une dernière cigarette sur la terrasse, Gee rejoignit la chambre, se réjouissant déjà à l'idée de s'allonger dans un lit moelleux. Il se retourna quand il remarqua que Frank était resté dans le salon.

« Euh... » commença ce dernier quand il croisa son regard. « Je te laisse le lit, je dormirais sur le canapé... »

Le chalet ne comprenait en effet qu'une seule chambre, dotée d'un unique lit deux places.

Gee lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Ben... On peut dormir ensemble, non ? »

Un soulagement intense envahi le visage de Frank.

« Attends, tu pensais vraiment que je ne voudrais pas dormir avec toi ? » demanda Gee, amusé.

« Ça aurait pu te déranger, enfin, j'en sais rien... »

« Comme si ça m'était déjà arrivé de refuser... » dit Gee en lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Frank lui répondit de la même façon, et passant dans la chambre le premier, il s'exclama :

« C'est moi qui dors à gauche ! »

Gee éclata de rire. Il éteignit les lumières et entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, mais ils s'endormirent rapidement, finissant la journée bien mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré.

* * *

Lorsque Gee se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se rappela pas tout de suite de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fixa le plafond lambrissé qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui, puis les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer. Les disputes, le week-end improvisé, cet endroit magnifique... Leur périple de la veille était tellement inattendu qu'il aurait pu relever du rêve.

C'est alors qu'il sentit les effluves de bacon et d'œufs grillés, et il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Rien que l'idée de Frank cuisinant le faisait rire – il n'était lui-même pas un chef, mais Frank était une véritable catastrophe.

Gee se leva pour aller voir le spectacle de ses propres yeux. Il hésita un instant à s'habiller, mais n'en fit rien. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour le voir en caleçon.

Il sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Frank était bien aux fourneaux, et d'après ce que Gee pouvait voir, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

« Hey, salut Frank... » dit Gee en s'étirant.

« Salut Gee-Gee ! J'ai cuisiné un truc ! » fit Frank en se retournant vers lui.

Lui-même n'en revenait pas de n'avoir rien fait brûler. Il fallait dire que sa dernière expérience en cuisine s'était soldée par un début d'incendie – rien de grave, ils avaient pu l'éteindre rapidement, mais ça donnait une idée.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois, et ça a l'air super bon en plus ! »

« Euh, je n'irais peut-être pas jusque-là, mais au moins ça semble comestible... »

Gee acquiesça, et s'alluma une cigarette. Il savait que c'était très nocif de fumer dès le réveil, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la peau dure.

« Et en quel honneur as-tu décidé de préparer tout ça ? » demanda Gee.

« J'ai émergé il y a une heure, une heure et demie, et après avoir traîné un moment sur la terrasse, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de cuisiner quelque chose. Je n'ai rien fait cramer et je n'ai rien cassé non plus... Je crois que cet endroit à une très bonne influence sur moi ! »

« Il faut croire que oui... À moins que tu sois en train de développer un talent inattendu en cuisine ! »

Frank jeta un regard en biais à Gee.

« Comme si ça pouvait _vraiment_ arriver... »

Gee éclata de rire. C'était en effet totalement improbable, mais il ne fallait jamais dire jamais.

Il sortit sur la terrasse et fut surpris par la température de l'air. S'il faisait encore humide, il ne faisait vraiment pas froid, malgré l'heure matinale.

Gee entendit Frank arriver derrière lui.

« Comment ? Tu oses quitter ta cuisine ? Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un grand chef. » plaisanta Gee.

« Ahahah, très drôle, Mr Way. Je voulais juste sortir fumer une clope, mais si c'est comme ça... » répondit Frank en se détournant pour rentrer.

Gee le rattrapa par le bras.

« Oh, ne fais pas la tête, Frank, je disais ça pour rire... » Et il lui tendit son propre paquet de cigarettes pour qu'il se serve.

« Merci Gee, c'est gentil ! » s'exclama Frank en souriant.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier d'avoir fait à manger... »

« Si j'avais su que c'était aussi facile de se faire offrir des clopes, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais mis à la cuisine ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La journée commençait bien, et ils avaient l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs problèmes. À vrai dire, ils n'y avaient même plus pensé depuis la veille au soir.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et s'attablèrent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, qui se révéla tout à fait acceptable (Frank était vraiment fier de lui, et lorsque Gee le félicita, il ne fut pas sans remarquer son léger rougissement de plaisir).

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et s'être habillés, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à fumer sur la terrasse. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Frank demanda soudain :

« Bon, c'est très joli ici et tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Un peu pris de court, Gee s'accorda une minute de réflexion, mais rien ne lui venant, il secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée... Pour tout dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... »

C'est alors qu'une barque fendit les eaux pas très loin devant eux, dirigée par un couple de vacanciers. Gee n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Frank pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Et, en effet :

« Eh, Gee-Gee... Ça te dit un tour de barque ? »

Gee se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard plein d'espoir. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, et Frank sauta de joie. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de trouver quelque chose à faire...

* * *

Ils prirent rapidement quelques affaires, puis ils rejoignirent l'accueil de l'hôtel à pied. Frank ne touchait littéralement plus terre depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un môme avec moi, là, Frank... »

« Eh, c'est pas parce que j'ai réussi à cuisiner quelque chose ce matin que ça fait de moi un adulte ! » répondit Frank en adressant un clin d'œil à Gee.

Entraînés par la vitesse de Frank, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils y rencontrèrent le gérant, celui-là même qui les avait accueillis la veille au soir. Il les informa qu'un peu plus loin sur la berge, dans la même direction, se trouvait une petite boutique de souvenirs qui louait également des canots. Frank repartit aussi sec. Il ne tenait plus en place, et ce surplus de chemin lui était insupportable.

Gee prit le temps de saluer le gérant, et lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, Frank fit semblant de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, quand même... »

Frank ne répondit rien et repartit dans la direction que leur avait donné l'homme.

La boutique en question ne tarda pas à apparaître au détour du chemin, et ils purent bientôt voir l'embarcadère auquel étaient accrochées une dizaine de barques.

Frank, sans plus aucune retenue, se mit à courir. Gee le regarda faire en souriant. Frank avait ce côté indubitablement enfantin, mais comme on le lui avait souvent reproché, il ne se laissait aller que très rarement. Gee était d'ailleurs une des rares personnes à pouvoir y assister, et il trouvait ça aussi drôle qu'attendrissant.

Lorsqu'il eut à son tour rejoint la boutique, Frank avait déjà tout réglé avec la propriétaire. Elle était en train de lui donner les principales consignes de sécurité – elle essayait, en tout cas, car Frank ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle parut soulagée lorsque Gee arriva près d'elle elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de laisser Frank diriger une barque tout seul.

Frank monta le premier dans le canot, et une fois stabilisé, il tendit la main pour aider Gee. Malgré l'impression qu'il eut d'être une princesse, il la saisit avec gratitude (il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'équilibre, et il n'avait pas envie d'un bain pour le moment).

Ils s'élancèrent bientôt sur la surface lisse du lac. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas le terme exact. Ils avaient pris une rame chacun, et ils tournèrent en rond un moment avant de réussir à s'éloigner du rivage. Leur énorme fou rire n'était pas pour les aider.

Quand ils furent assez loin à leur goût, ils calèrent les rames à leurs pieds et ils s'allongèrent au fond du canot. Ils étaient mal installés, et le soleil montant leur brûlait les yeux, mais c'était la meilleure place du monde.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre (la barque n'était pas très large), et ils pouvaient sentir leurs corps bouger à chacune de leurs respirations. C'était facile d'être ici, de vivre ici. Depuis leur arrivée, ils ne s'étaient pas retenus de faire quoi que ce soit, et c'était infiniment agréable. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans craindre de remontrance.

Gee sentit une profonde félicité l'envahir, et il sut que c'était comme ça qu'il voulait vivre. Il était heureux d'être ici, et il était heureux d'être avec Frank. Sans trop réfléchir, il saisit sa main, mu par le désir de sentir sa chaleur et un peu de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Frank entrelaça immédiatement ses doigts à ceux de Gee. Ce dernier se sentit rougir : il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, et surtout, il était plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais il décida de ne pas y réfléchir tout de suite. Il voulait profiter de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, et peu importe les conséquences. Et les conséquences n'existaient pas, puisque à cet instant précis, le futur n'existait pas non plus. Il n'y avait que Frank et lui, inondés de soleil et du bonheur d'être ensemble.

* * *

Même s'ils n'en gardèrent pas tellement de souvenirs, Gee était sûr qu'ils s'étaient assoupis un moment. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la pensée tranquille et le vrai sommeil.

Toujours est-il qu'ils émergèrent à niveau de conscience plus élevé au même moment (se réveillant probablement l'un l'autre). Un peu hébétés, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La scène avait de quoi rire, en effet : deux hommes avec un air idiot sur le visage, se demandant ce qu'ils foutaient au milieu d'un lac. Durant leur somme, la barque avait continué à s'éloigner du rivage, et ils crurent ne jamais arriver à le rejoindre. Comme à l'aller, ils étaient morts de rire et n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter.

Parvenus à la moitié du chemin, ils décidèrent qu'une pause s'imposait – ou plutôt, les muscles de leurs bras leur hurlèrent. Ils arrêtèrent donc de ramer pour un temps, et, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, ils en vinrent à évoquer leurs souvenirs de tournées. Gee crut tomber à l'eau plusieurs fois : Frank avait une telle façon de raconter les choses qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de rire.

Ils finirent par regagner le rivage. Ils furent bien contents de lâcher leurs rames une bonne fois pour toutes ils avaient mal partout, et Gee avait même attrapé plusieurs ampoules.

Ils reprirent le chemin qui menait jusqu'à leur chalet. Le calme était absolu, et le soleil faisait chatoyer les feuilles des arbres, projetant mille couleurs autour d'eux.

Quoique impressionné, Gee prit la parole :

« Je vais certainement me répéter, mais c'est vraiment magnifique ici... »

Frank le regarda avec tendresse.

« Tu tuerais pour pouvoir dessiner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque-là, mais tu as saisi l'essentiel. » répondit Gee.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de dessiner. Ses mains le démangeaient, et il avait l'impression que son cerveau débordait d'idées.

« Il faudra que tu prennes de quoi dessiner la prochaine fois qu'on reviendra ici ! »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Gee. Depuis leur arrivée, il savait que le week-end serait bien trop court, et il avait déjà envisagé de revenir (même si ce n'était qu'un très vague projet). Il était content – et quelque part rassuré – d'entendre Frank exprimer le même désir.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au chalet, ils mangèrent un bout, leur sortie sur le lac leur ayant ouvert l'appétit. Cependant, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à l'intérieur une fois leur repas terminé : il faisait tellement beau dehors, qu'il était inenvisageable de ne pas en profiter.

Frank et Gee ressortirent donc, et ils se retrouvèrent sur le banc au bout du ponton comme la veille au soir. Frank avait bien entendu pris sa guitare, et ils passèrent la fin de la journée à jouer de la musique. Ils ne rentrèrent à nouveau que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, incendiant le ciel et le lac par réflexion.

Ils étaient en train de se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manger lorsque le regard de Gee tomba sur son téléphone, qu'il avait abandonné sur le canapé avant qu'ils ne partent pour faire du bateau. La panique commença à le gagner quand il vit que Lindsey avait essayé de l'appeler quatre fois dans la journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Frank, en voyant son changement d'expression.

« Lindsey m'a appelé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui... »

« Hmm... C'est pas bon signe, ça. »

« Notre dispute d'hier va me sembler bien gentille par rapport au tir que je vais certainement me prendre... »

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, rappelle-là tout de suite. Tu gagneras plus de points que si tu attends qu'elle ne le fasse. »

Gee ne répondit pas. Il était d'accord avec Frank, mais il réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait dire à Lindsey – s'il parvenait à en placer une, cependant.

« Allez, Gee, ne fais pas cette tête... Je te paierais une bière après ! » s'exclama Frank.

« Ça me touche beaucoup Frank, si on oublie le fait que c'est moi qui les ai achetées... »

« Ne changez pas de sujet, Mr Way ! »

En guise de réponse, Gee lui adressa un sourire malheureux, et passa dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit sans allumer la lumière, et il fit tourner son téléphone entre ses mains un moment. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'appeler Lindsey, et il se dégoûta de penser une chose pareille. Il ne savait peut-être pas quoi lui dire, et il n'avait certes pas envie de se faire engueuler, mais ça ne l'excusait absolument pas.

Il finit par composer son numéro. La tonalité résonna quelques fois, puis :

« Allô, Gee ? C'est toi ? »

« Salut Lindsey... »

« Je me suis fait tellement de souci pour toi, Gee ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché quand je t'ai appelé aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »

Gee sentit dans sa voix qu'elle s'était _vraiment_ inquiétée pour lui. Elle était sincère, et c'était bien pire que n'importe quelle engueulade.

« Gee ? »

« Euh, oui, Lindsey, excuse-moi, mais on est sorti aujourd'hui et j'ai oublié de prendre mon téléphone... »

« Tu es donc avec Frank... »

Elle avait dit ça sans animosité, mais Gee s'en voulut quand même : il s'était promis de ne faire aucune allusion à Frank, et il mettait les pieds dans le plat dès le début. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Oui, en effet, on est parti ensemble hier après que... Après qu'on se soit disputé... »

« Et vous êtes partis où ? Parce que j'ai appelé Mikey tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas chez lui, et a priori pas chez Ray non plus. »

Gee envisagea une seconde de lui mentir, mais n'en fit rien. La situation était déjà bien assez moche comme ça.

« On a décidé d'aller voir les Grands Lacs. »

« Oh, c'est cool... Ça faisait longtemps que tu avais envie d'y aller... »

Gee ne sut que répondre, et un silence gêné s'installa avant que Lindsey ne demande :

« Au fait, j'ai vu Jamia hier, et vu que tu es avec Frank, tu pourrais lui faire passer un message ? »

Gee acquiesça.

« Alors, euh... Frank n'a pas besoin de revenir chez eux si c'est pour faire autre chose que prendre ses affaires, et ce n'est pas la peine qu'il l'appelle, parce qu'elle a eut toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait hier. Bon, j'ai résumé, mais l'essentiel est là. »

« Je suppose que c'est la version sans insulte... »

Lindsey laissa échapper un petit rire, et son ton était nettement moins distant quand elle reprit la parole :

« Oui, en effet, tu connais Jamia... Euh, je vais te laisser, j'ai invité les gars du groupe à venir à la maison ce soir et je crois qu'ils sont arrivés... Tu penses rentrer quand ? »

« On a prévu de repartir dimanche maximum. »

« Okay... À dimanche alors... »

« Oui, à dimanche, Lindsey... »

Il était sur le point de raccrocher, lorsqu'elle le rappela :

« Eh, Gee, attends... Je voulais juste te dire que, euh... Ce qu'a dit Jamia pour Frank ne te concerne absolument pas, je... Enfin... » Elle s'interrompit un moment, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux revenir à la maison quand tu veux, je ne te mettrai pas dehors. »

Gee sentit sa tristesse, et ça le toucha en plein cœur. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'était plus du tout en colère contre lui, juste navrée de la tournure que les choses avaient pris hier. Il sentit qu'elle s'en voulait, et il regretta de n'avoir rien à lui dire pour la réconforter.

« C'est très gentil, Lindsey... »

« Okay, très bien, je... Salut Gee, et, euh... Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, Lindsey. »

Il raccrocha, et une immense culpabilité lui tomba dessus. C'était plus que de la tristesse qu'il y avait eu dans la voix de Lindsey c'était du désespoir.

Tout le ressentiment qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard la veille avait disparu, laissant place à un malaise grandissant. Il s'en voulait d'être parti comme un lâche en la laissant seule, et il s'en voulait de passer du bon temps alors qu'elle broyait du noir de son côté. Il envisagea sérieusement de partir : il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre Frank, et sa place était auprès de sa femme, pas ici. Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait _pas_ envie de s'en aller. C'était peut-être moche, mais il était bien ici, et, quand il y pensait, ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Frank. Lui aussi était enchanté d'être là, et même s'il accepterait, ça ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir de rentrer ce soir.

Gee se prit la tête dans les mains. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple week-end lui poserait autant de problème de conscience. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué ?

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Frank entra.

« Eh, Gee, ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'entends plus parler, et je... »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gee.

« Oh, Gee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça s'est mal passé avec Lindsey ? »

« Non... Enfin, j'en sais rien... »

Gee n'ajouta rien. Puérilement, il avait envie de pleurer : il se sentait totalement dépassé par les événements, et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne solution.

Frank vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'aimait pas voir Gee dans un état pareil.

« Tu as envie d'en parler ? »

Gee finit par prendre une grande inspiration. Bien sûr qu'il voulait en parler, et qui mieux que Frank pouvait le comprendre ?

Il lui résuma la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa femme, et tenta de mettre des mots sur son malaise.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre, Gee-Gee ? Ça ne me dérange pas... »

Frank se montrait compréhensif, comme Gee s'y était attendu. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et ça le réconforta, mais dans un autre sens il se sentit encore plus mal : il avait l'impression que tout le monde agissait en adulte, sauf lui.

« Non... Pour être honnête, j'aime vraiment être ici, et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite... C'est... C'est compliqué... »

« Je comprends... Écoutes, je te propose quelque chose : on passe la soirée ici, on dort, et puis on avise demain matin, d'accord ? » demanda Frank.

« Oui, d'accord... De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre solution... » Gee s'interrompit, et c'est alors que le message de Jamia lui revint en mémoire. « Ah oui, il me semblait bien que j'avais quelque chose à te dire... Lindsey a vu Jamia hier, et elle lui a demandé de te dire un truc... »

« Nous y voilà... » dit Frank, partagé entre l'amusement et la consternation.

« Tu sais comment elle est... En gros, ne rentre pas chez toi et ne l'appelle pas non plus, parce qu'elle n'a rien à te dire. »

« Hm, je m'attendais bien à quelque chose comme ça... Tu crois qu'il faut que je prévoie un autre week-end si je demande à Mikey ou à Ray de m'héberger ? »

Gee ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, mais prolonge la réservation au cas où... »

Frank éclata de rire. Il était soulagé : si Gee parvenait à plaisanter, c'est qu'il allait un peu mieux.

« Euh... » reprit Frank. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais... Comment dire... Je crève la dalle, quoi. »

Gee rigola à son tour. Il lui était impossible de cafarder très longtemps quand il était avec Frank.

Il repoussa du mieux qu'il put ses idées noires, et il se leva.

« Allez, viens, on va aller préparer quelque chose avant que tu ne meurs de faim... »

Il était déjà en train de partir lorsque Frank le rattrapa par le bras. Il s'approcha de lui, et, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, murmura :

« Eh, Gee-Gee, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis, je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais... »

Pour toute réponse, Gee prit Frank dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il savait tout ça, et il en avait eu la preuve de nombreuses fois dans le passé, mais ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre. Frank était tellement important pour lui.

Dès cet instant, il sut quelle décision il allait prendre. Il resterait ici, jusqu'au dimanche, comme ils l'avaient prévu. De cette façon, il savait qu'il donnait raison à Lindsey, mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça tout de suite. Ce week-end, c'était le leur, et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Comme disait le proverbe, demain il ferait jour, et les jours d'après aussi.

Ils finirent par se séparer quand un grondement sourd émana du ventre de Frank. Le moment n'était plus aux sentiments. Ils mangèrent et, comme prévu, Frank paya une bière à Gee – et même plusieurs. L'inspiration chassa leurs préoccupations, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à refaire de la musique au bord du lac. Ils n'avaient jamais joué aussi souvent sur une période aussi courte, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher – et, plus que tout, ça leur semblait important, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Frank se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux en grognant. La bière avait son chemin, et il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes, et vite, sous peine d'exploser.

Il tâtonna dans la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres et finit par trouver son chemin. La lumière crue des toilettes fut un véritable supplice pour ses yeux, bien qu'il les ait gardés à demi-fermés. Il se dépêcha donc de faire son affaire, pressé de regagner l'obscurité bienfaitrice.

Il retraversa le salon et il pénétra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire malgré son esprit embrumé.

Gee semblait s'être instinctivement retourné pour se rapprocher de la place qu'occupait Frank, ou plutôt de la chaleur qui devait s'en dégager. Il avait même agrippé l'oreiller de Frank, et le tenait serré contre lui. Ce dernier eut chaud en cœur en voyant ça. Il pensa (pour la millionième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés) qu'il était vraiment heureux d'être ici avec Gee, et il souhaita que ça ne se finisse jamais. C'était le meilleur week-end qu'il passait depuis très longtemps.

Frank se décida à bouger et il se glissa dans le lit. Il fit preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse : il ne voulait pas déranger Gee, et le réveiller par la même occasion. Mais Gee lâcha l'oreiller, et passa un bras autour de Frank une fois que celui-ci fut allongé.

« Hmmmmm... » marmonna Gee dans son sommeil. « Frank ? »

« Oui, Gee, je suis là... » répondit Frank d'un murmure.

Gee se serra encore un peu plus contre lui, et Frank ne le repoussa pas. Après tout, les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches par ici...

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent pour de bon vers midi et demi. Ils passèrent l'après-midi comme ils avaient passé la veille : ils rirent une bonne partie du temps, firent beaucoup de musique et burent pas mal de bières. Ils n'en burent pas tant que ça (d'après eux), mais ils vinrent quand même à bout de leurs réserves. Ils finirent aussi leurs provisions de nourriture, et ils décidèrent de se rendre à Rochester pour acheter de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Frank et Gee prirent la voiture et rejoignirent la route qui menait à Rochester. Ils écoutèrent de la musique très fort et ils s'arrêtèrent au premier Wallmart qu'ils trouvèrent. En descendant, Gee s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« Allez Frank ! Allons faire nos courses au Wallmart du coin comme un couple de vieux vacanciers ! »

Frank éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'ils formaient un chouette tableau tous les deux. N'empêche, si la vieillesse consistait à passer sa vie dans un coin tranquille avec les personnes qu'on aimait, ça ne devait pas être si mal...

* * *

Ils ressortirent du magasin un moment plus tard, leurs quelques sacs remplis de bières et de victuailles. Arrivés à la voiture, Gee insista pour conduire (« Tu peux au moins me laisser faire les petits trajets ! ») et Frank lui céda donc la place. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils remontaient une grande avenue pour revenir au lac, Gee freina brusquement. Ils n'étaient certes pas dans une très grande ville, mais cet arrêt soudain lui attira quand même quelques coups de klaxon. Frank, qui était en train de régler la radio, se redressa pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, ne décelant rien de bizarre sur la route.

« Tu as vu ça ? » dit Gee.

Frank suivit son regard. Gee fixait un restaurant qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

« Tu veux parler du restaurant ? »

« Ouaaaaaaaais. Il a pas l'air terrible, franchement ? »

Aux yeux de Frank, _terrible_ était peut-être un peu fort, mais Gee le regardait avec tellement d'espoir qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire.

« Euh, oui, c'est vrai... Tu as envie d'y aller ? »

Le large sourire qui éclaira le visage de Gee répondit pour lui. C'était si facile de lui faire plaisir, pensa Frank en lui rendant son sourire.

« Et je me disais... » reprit Gee. « On pourrait y aller demain soir, non ? Pour notre dernière soirée ici ? »

Frank acquiesça franchement. C'était une très bonne idée : ça serait une digne fin pour leur week-end passé ici.

« Oh, trop cool, j'ai hâte d'être demain ! » s'exclama Gee.

Il se pencha vers Frank et il l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de redémarrer.

« C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine, c'est ça ? » demanda Frank.

Fier de son exploit du jeudi matin, Frank avait réitéré l'expérience, et dans l'ensemble ça s'était plutôt bien passé.

« Oh, non, Frank, ne vas pas croire ça, je... » commença Gee avant de s'interrompre. « Oh, _j'adore_ cette chanson ! »

Il s'agissait de _Lazaretto_ , et, en effet, Gee avait toujours beaucoup aimé Jack White.

Il monta encore un peu plus le son (qui était déjà à un niveau plus que raisonnable) et il se mit à chanter en battant la mesure sur le volant. Lors d'un interlude musical, il se tourna néanmoins vers Frank, et, élevant la voix, lui dit en souriant :

« Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ta cuisine, Frank, tu le sais très bien... »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au chalet une petite demi-heure plus tard, et après avoir rangé rapidement leurs achats, ils ressortirent sur la terrasse profiter de la chaleur du soleil. D'après le propriétaire des lieux, ils avaient droit à un superbe été indien, et il aurait été stupide de rester à l'intérieur.

Frank et Gee avaient tout l'après-midi devant eux, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils ne voulaient pas le passer à jouer de la musique (l'envie viendrait plus tard).

Frank regarda Gee du coin de l'œil, et, une fois de plus, il eut une bonne idée (il se demanda en passant s'il n'était pas malade habituellement, il avait rarement de bonnes idées, alors autant en si peu de temps). Il prit la parole avant se poser plus de questions :

« Je me disais, Gee... Vu qu'il fait beau et tout ça, on pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour dans les bois, non ? »

Frank savait que Gee adorait les endroits calmes et inhabités. C'était quelqu'un de solitaire, qui avait besoin d'un certain isolement pour se sentir bien. Frank le comprenait : plus le temps passait, et moins il ne supportait les gens.

Gee se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non à une proposition pareille. »

« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait ! » répondit Frank en lui rendant son sourire.

« Donc... Loin de moi l'idée de te presser, mais... On y va ? »

Frank approuva vivement, et ils partirent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ils prirent au passage de quoi manger et de quoi boire, et, après s'être interrogés un moment sur la direction à prendre, ils empruntèrent un chemin qui partait de l'arrière de la maison.

Le soleil brillait doucement, projetant l'ombre des arbres autour d'eux. Le silence était presque absolu seuls les mouvements légers des branches et leurs propres respirations venaient le troubler.

Une fois de plus, Gee se sentit glisser dans un état de béatitude. Cet environnement avait un effet incroyablement bénéfique sur lui les milles questions qui tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit se calmaient et laissaient la place à un apaisement bienvenu. Il ne pensait pas à rien, mais c'était tout comme. Le besoin de dessiner était là, plus fort que jamais, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Ils ne croisèrent personne. Après une grosse heure de marche, ils décidèrent de faire une pause dans une trouée entre les arbres. En contrebas, ils pouvaient voir les reflets scintillants du lac s'étendant à l'infini.

L'effort leur ayant creusé l'appétit, ils se félicitèrent d'avoir amené de quoi grignoter. Une fois rassasiés, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol moelleux de la forêt et regardèrent le ciel. Ils ne voulaient pas repartir tout de suite. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient spécialement sportifs, et entre les efforts de la veille et d'aujourd'hui, ils étaient complètement vannés.

« Eh, Gee... » commença pensivement Frank.

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi on ne reste pas ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » finit par répondre Gee après un moment d'hésitation.

En effet, il n'avait pas de vraie réponse à lui donner. Tous les arguments qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit s'étaient révélés sans substance. La vérité était que rien ne les empêchait de rester ici pour toujours, s'ils le voulaient vraiment.

« Je veux dire... » reprit Frank. « Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas tout quitter et s'installer ici ? Et on pourrait même le faire dès maintenant ! »

« Tu as raison... Mais je crois que tu oublies que nous sommes mariés... »

Ce fut au tour de Frank de ne rien trouver à répondre. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plus que bien ici et que sous cette perspective leurs problèmes leur semblaient insignifiants, mais ils existaient bel et bien, de même que Jamia et Lindsey. Ils ne pouvaient pas les ignorer indéfiniment.

Gee vit qu'il avait touché un point sensible, et il demanda, pour changer de sujet :

« Et puis... Mettons que nous nous installions ici pour de bon, tu pourrais supporter de ne plus faire de concert ? »

Frank se tourna vers Gee, et lorsqu'il vit qu'il lui souriait, il se détendit et la morosité disparue de son visage.

« A bien y réfléchir, je ne pense pas... Pas en restant sain d'esprit, en tout cas... »

« Ah, parce que tu es sain d'esprit habituellement ? »

Pour toute réponse, Frank éclata de rire, avant de lui pincer la hanche pour se venger de sa plaisanterie. Après un moment, il se redressa en position assise et s'alluma une cigarette. Gee le regarda, et il remarqua avec amusement que des feuilles mortes s'étaient accrochées à son tee-shirt. Gee se releva à son tour, et passa sa main dans le dos de Frank pour le nettoyer. Ils ne dirent rien, mais ce contact les troubla tous les deux. Le cœur de Gee accéléra, et il laissa sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il aimait sentir la chaleur de Frank sous sa paume.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Bien sûr, ils l'étaient depuis très longtemps, mais là, c'était différent. Gee avait l'impression que quelque chose allait bientôt se produire, et il était partagé entre la peur que ça lui inspirait et l'excitation. Une partie de lui-même avait hâte que ça arrive.

Gee déglutit et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. C'était stupide d'imaginer des choses comme ça – rien n'allait se produire. Il était juste troublé par la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Lindsey et le brusque changement de décor. Il se faisait des idées, et il savait par expérience que c'était au mieux inutile, et au pire, douloureux.

Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, Gee ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Frank s'était retourné vers lui et le regardait avec douceur.

« Gee... » l'appela Frank. « Arrête de trop penser... »

Ce dernier répondit avec un petit sourire coupable.

« J'essaie, mais... Tu me connais... »

« Ahah, oui, c'est sûr ! » fit Frank en se levant pour de bon. « Mais tu me connais aussi, alors tu dois savoir ce que je vais te dire. »

Il ramassa le sac qui contenait les restes de leur repas, et il tendit la main à Gee pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Gee accepta son aide en souriant, et répondit :

« Ça se peut, oui... Je pense que tu dirais quelque chose comme, on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler, et il faut apprendre à lâcher prise ? »

Frank hocha la tête – c'était quasiment mot pour mot ce qu'il pensait – et il s'approcha de Gee. Il ôta une feuille qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux, et ajouta, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

« Et je te le répéterai aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire pour que ça rentre dans ta tête ! »

« J'en doute pas une seconde ! »

* * *

Ils mirent un long moment à regagner le chalet. Ils s'étaient éloignés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, et ils ne retrouvèrent le lac que lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de s'être perdus. Repérant des lumières sur leur gauche, ils prirent cette direction, en espérant ne pas être en route pour le Canada. Ils rirent de leur pitoyable sens de l'orientation, et ils ne furent vraiment soulagés que lorsqu'ils eurent leur cottage en vue. Ils avaient bien conscience d'avoir eu de la chance cette fois-ci (car s'ils avaient pris eau et nourriture, ils n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde à emporter leurs téléphones), et ils se promirent de faire plus attention s'ils revenaient se promener dans ce coin-là.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Gee qui prépara à manger ce soir-là. Après leur repas, Frank alla récupérer des CDs dans sa voiture et, le chalet étant équipé d'un lecteur, ils écoutèrent de la musique un long moment en contemplant le soleil déclinant. Ils finirent par éteindre la chaîne pour faire de la musique par eux-mêmes. Ils jouèrent longtemps, bien après que les étoiles aient commencé à briller dans le ciel sans nuage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gee se réveilla en sursaut. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui avait pu le tirer du sommeil de cette façon, mais ça n'avait pas guère d'importance. Il se retourna, bien décidé à se rendormir, et il se rendit alors compte que Frank n'était pas là. Malgré son esprit embrumé, l'inquiétude le poussa à se lever du lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa si douce chaleur, mais il était encore tôt (le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon) et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Frank de se lever à l'aube.

Il enfila rapidement les premières fringues qu'il trouva, et il passa dans le salon. La baie vitrée était entrouverte, et Gee sortit dans la fraîcheur du matin. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Frank : il était assis sur le banc au bout du ponton, et la fumée de sa cigarette s'enroulait paresseusement au-dessus de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté parfaite et tranquille du moment. Cet endroit semblait posséder une aura très particulière. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer avec des mots, mais il avait déjà hâte de revenir ici. Ce lieu exacerbait sa sensibilité artistique (il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de dessiner que ces derniers jours), ainsi que celle de Frank, qui avait composé plusieurs mélodies vraiment chouettes ces derniers jours.

Penser à Frank ramena Gee au moment présent. Il n'était pas là pour s'extasier sur la nature, mais pour comprendre ce que pouvait bien foutre Frank à une heure pareille, lui qui était le plus gros dormeur que Gee n'ai jamais rencontré. Il descendit de la terrasse et après avoir traversé la mince bande herbeuse, il s'engagea sur le ponton. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le bois, et Frank lui jeta un bref coup d'œil quand il s'assit à ses côtés. Gee eut un léger frisson lorsque l'humidité du pont traversa le tissu de son jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt, Frank ? » demanda Gee en s'allumant une cigarette (ils fumaient beaucoup trop quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était incroyable).

« Je me suis réveillé il y a un moment, et comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, j'ai préféré venir ici plutôt que de tourner dans le lit... » répondit Frank d'un ton morne.

Gee le regarda, oubliant momentanément leurs problèmes d'addiction au tabac. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, autant dans la réponse de Frank que dans sa façon de répondre. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air morose, et Gee le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout du genre à se laisser aller à la mélancolie – c'était plus son truc à lui. Son inquiétude se confirma, et il sentit ses tentacules poisseux s'étirer dans sa poitrine.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Frank... À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » reprit Gee en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Frank s'accorda un moment avant de répondre, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait :

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer... »

Il se tourna vers Gee, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Gee le comprit parfaitement. De fait, qui pouvait mieux saisir le problème que lui ? Il était aussi en plein dedans. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Frank reprit la parole, mais il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à Gee :

« Tu vois, j'allais dire qu'on avait laissé un sacré paquet d'ennuis derrière nous, mais je me rends compte que les ennuis, ça fait bien plus longtemps que je les évite... Ça ne marche pas vraiment, avec Jamia... On peut bien se trouver toutes les excuses du monde, ce n'est pas normal de passer son temps à s'engueuler, surtout pour des choses futiles. Et on a soigneusement évité d'en parler, autant elle que moi. Mais je sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion, quand je vais rentrer dimanche, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante particulièrement... »

Gee approuva. Même s'il était loin d'être un exemple, il devait bien reconnaître que le couple de Frank et Jamia n'était pas très _sain_. De plus, il avait bien compris, quand il avait Lindsey au téléphone, que Jamia était particulièrement remontée. Elle avait pris le départ de Frank comme la preuve absolue que ce dernier préférait Gee à elle. Gee n'avait pas vraiment envie de la recroiser, mais il n'était pas tenu de le faire, contrairement à Frank.

« De toute façon... » commença Gee avant de s'arrêter, hésitant. Il n'allait enfoncer que des portes ouvertes, mais ça n'en restait pas moins la vérité. « Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu de discussion entre adultes, et ça pourrait être l'occasion de... »

« Mais tu la connais, Gee ! » l'interrompit Frank. « Je veux bien agir comme un adulte et essayer de régler les problèmes, mais elle ne veut pas faire d'effort ! Quand on aborde un sujet qui ne lui plaît pas ou qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec elle, elle se braque et elle commence à crier... »

« Oui, je sais tout ça, Frank... Mais il faut quand même que vous discutiez. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer dans ces conditions, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voudra peut-être rien entendre, mais au moins tu auras fait la démarche et tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. »

Frank hocha la tête, pensif. Gee n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les gens, mais il fallait reconnaître que dans ce cas précis, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Comme l'avait rappelé Frank, Jamia et lui n'avaient jamais réellement parlé de tout ça, et même si ça allait être pénible, il fallait qu'ils le fassent.

Cependant, Gee ne se faisait pas d'illusion – et il savait que Frank non plus : les problèmes ne pourraient pas être réglés, plus maintenant. Mais au moins, ils en auraient parlé. C'était peut-être naïf de sa part, mais Gee croyait vraiment aux vertus du dialogue.

Frank poussa alors un profond soupir en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, puis il se redressa d'un coup.

« Bon, j'aime pas me lamenter, ça ne sert absolument à rien. Je réglerai mes problèmes quand ce sera le moment. Et puis c'est notre dernière journée ici, et il est hors de question que je la passe à faire la gueule. »

Gee sentit le soulagement le gagner. Ce genre de discours ressemblait plus au Frank qu'il connaissait – et qu'il aimait. Il sentait bien que Frank se forçait un peu, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir faire des efforts.

« Et puis, il faut toujours voir le verre à moitié plein, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Gee avec un sourire malicieux.

Frank tenta de garder son sérieux, mais il ne tarda pas à sourire lui aussi.

« C'est vraiment pourri comme phrase, sérieusement... »

Gee éclata de rire.

Cette vieille sentence était devenue comme une blague entre eux. Il y a pas mal d'années, Gee était entré dans une profonde dépression (la pire qu'il ait connue, encore aujourd'hui). Frank avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral et une nuit, alors qu'il était à bout d'argument, il lui avait sorti ce proverbe. Gee l'avait regardé, surpris, et oubliant momentanément sa mélancolie, il avait éclaté de rire. Ce n'était pas tellement l'expression en elle-même qui l'avait faire rire, mais surtout la façon dont Frank l'avait dite.

Depuis, ils se lançaient de temps à temps, et ça ne manquait jamais de les faire rire.

Gee étouffa un bâillement.

« J'irais bien me recoucher aussi... On rentre ? » demanda Frank.

Ils repartirent côte à côte vers la petite maison. Gee savait bien que Frank ne lui avait pas tout dit (il n'aimait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, et il avait tendance à minimiser ses problèmes), mais il le sentait quand même plus détendu et, surtout, plus joyeux.

Ils se remirent au lit et ils se rendormirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

* * *

Ils s'éveillèrent pour de bon quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois-ci, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, promettant une belle journée.

De ce que Gee put voir, Frank n'avait plus du tout l'air angoissé par rapport à ce dont ils avaient discuté au bord du lac. Il avait une faculté incroyable à compartimenter ce qu'il lui arrivait : quand il décidait de ne plus penser à quelque chose, eh bien... Il n'y pensait plus. Gee lui enviait sincèrement cette aptitude.

Ils profitèrent de leur journée autant que possible : ils firent une nouvelle balade (mais sans quitter les berges du lac, ce coup-ci), et, en revenant, ils firent de la musique pendant plusieurs heures.

Puis, la soirée étant déjà bien avancée, ils décidèrent que c'était le moment ou jamais d'aller à Rochester s'ils voulaient pouvoir encore manger au restaurant comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils retournèrent au chalet, et passèrent tour à tour dans la salle de bain.

À un moment donné, ils se retrouvèrent face à face : Gee était en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt et Frank finissait de s'essuyer les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils se pomponnaient comme pour un premier rendez-vous. Mais malgré leur hilarité, ils en furent tous les deux quelque peu perturbés.

Ils finirent par partir quelques minutes plus tard. Il faisait encore bon, et la soirée était très agréable. Gee adorait voir apparaître les premières étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse dans le New Jersey. A New-York, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il y avait bien trop de pollution lumineuse.

Un brusque mélancolie l'envahit alors. Il aimait vraiment ce lieu, et pas seulement par qu'il abritait leur retraite improvisée. Il se sentait mieux ici, que soit physique ou surtout psychiquement. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment : depuis toujours, il savait qu'il était fait pour les régions plus préservées et plus tranquilles. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la ville, mais, à choisir, il préférerait toujours la campagne.

« On n'est pas encore partis, mais je me sens déjà nostalgique de cet endroit... » déclara-t-il en regardant au-dehors, le vent entrant par la vitre ouverte ébouriffant follement ses cheveux.

« On pourra toujours revenir, tu sais. On n'est pas si loin que ça en voiture... » lui répondit Frank, qui s'efforça de mettre autant d'entrain dans sa voix que possible – mais, en vérité, il se sentait aussi abattu que Gee.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir. Frank disait la vérité, mais il restait un problème de taille.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'après ça elles nous laisseront repartir tous les deux ? »

« On n'est pas obligé de leur demander. »

Gee se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Frank. Il avait nettement entendu la colère dans sa dernière réplique.

Frank continua :

« J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours à nous de faire des efforts ! Elles savent très bien qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps et qu'on aime passer du temps ensemble ! On ne fait rien de mal, alors pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas juste l'accepter ? »

Gee posa sa main sur le bras de Frank, et dit d'une voix apaisante :

« Frank, ne te prends pas la tête pour si peu... »

« Mais Gee ! J'ai l'impression que ça ne va que dans un sens ! Je sais qu'être en couple demande forcément de faire des concessions, mais il ne faut pas non plus être obligé de tout changer ! Tout ça est injuste... »

Gee ne répondit rien. Frank n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais il le trouvait un peu dur quand il disait que les filles n'avaient jamais fait aucun effort – elles en avaient fait, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, mais peut-être pas assez ?

Il continua de caresser doucement le bras de Frank, et, quand il fut au niveau de sa main, ce dernier la retourna par réflexe, paume vers le haut. Gee hésita une fraction de seconde, puis il glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Comme toujours, sentir la chaleur de Frank lui fit autant de bien qu'elle le perturba. Il adorait cette sensation, et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

Frank n'ajouta rien de plus, mais il s'enfonça dans sa morosité. Il trouvait vraiment la situation injuste, parce que c'était eux les méchants au bout du compte, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Il poussa un profond soupir et, alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt à un feu, il tourna la tête vers Gee. Ce dernier semblait s'être aussi abîmé dans la mélancolie : il regardait défiler les rues sans les voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, et Frank serra celle de Gee pour attirer son attention.

« He... Toujours voir le verre plein, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gee, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, acquiesça en souriant. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Ils déprimeraient plus tard. Il se pencha et monta le son de la musique, et ils se mirent à chanter tous les deux, faisant de leur mieux pour oublier leurs problèmes.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement le restaurant, à leur grand étonnement – en effet, en quittant la maison, ils avaient parié qu'ils se perdraient.

Étant un samedi soir, la salle était bien pleine sans être totalement blindée. Un serveur parvint tout de même à leur dénicher une table dans un coin reculé, ce qui ne fut pas pour leur déplaire. La clientèle du restaurant semblait essentiellement composée des gens du cru, et même si c'était sans aucune méchanceté, ils les avaient dévisagés avec curiosité à leur arrivée.

Ils mangèrent beaucoup, et surtout, bien. La cuisine était très bonne, et l'ambiance se révéla très agréable. L'alcool et la bonne chère aidant, ils finirent par oublier totalement leur abattement.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, leur humeur était nettement plus joyeuse. Ils ne marchaient plus vraiment droit, et leurs éclats de rire fusaient dans la nuit. Une fois à la voiture, Frank, en gentleman, passa du côté passager pour ouvrir la portière de Gee. Et, sans trop savoir comment, Gee se retrouva appuyé contre la voiture, et Frank collé contre lui. La situation les dessoûla légèrement, et Gee murmura :

« C'est très gentil à toi, Frank, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

« Ça dépend où est-ce qu'on pose les limites... » répondit Frank sur le même ton, avec une lueur spéciale dans les yeux.

Gee sourit d'un air entendu. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment dans les yeux, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Puis Frank s'écarta et, bien décidé à faire ce qu'il avait prévu, il ouvrit la portière de Gee.

« Si Mr Way veut bien se donner la peine ? »

Gee éclata de rire et monta en voiture. Frank fit le tour et s'installa côté conducteur, et ils repartirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Le trajet retour fut assez laborieux. Frank n'avait pas énormément bu, mais quand même plus que la limite, et ils passèrent une partie de leur temps à scruter les rues à la recherche d'une patrouille de police. Heureusement, ils n'en croisèrent aucune, mais ça n'empêcha pas Frank de conduire avec beaucoup de prudence (Gee remarqua qu'il se montrait plus attentif quand il était ivre que quand il était sobre). Ils finirent par arriver et, malgré leur entrain, ils en furent tous les deux soulagés. Une fois descendus de voiture, ils s'arrêtèrent au chalet juste le temps d'allumer les lumières, puis leurs pas les guidèrent automatiquement vers le ponton.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc au bout de la jetée. La lune étant cachée, la nuit était sombre. Les seules lumières provenaient du chalet derrière eux, et elles étiraient leurs ombres à l'infini sur la surface ridée du lac.

Gee était mal à l'aise. Durant le trajet du retour, il avait repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking, puis à plein d'autres petits événements du même type, et ça lui avait un peu retourné l'esprit. Il essuya nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses, s'exhortant mentalement à rester calme. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, il y avait comme une tension dans l'air, et Gee la ressentait pleinement ce soir. Elle n'avait rien de désagréable, cependant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Gee sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre, et pas seulement physiquement. Gee ne savait que penser de tout ça il avait chaud et froid en même temps il mourait d'envie d'être ailleurs, mais il n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde. Frank prit alors la décision que Gee n'avait même pas osé imaginer : il franchit le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa.

Tout explosa dans leurs têtes. C'était incroyablement merveilleux. C'était comme quand ils s'embrassaient sur scène, mais c'était mieux. Beaucoup mieux. C'était aussi beaucoup plus puissant. Ça s'expliquait sûrement parce que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas seulement pour se donner en spectacle. Jamais ils n'y avaient mis autant de sincérité, ni autant d'amour.

Ce fut Frank qui mit doucement fin au baiser. Gee le laissa partir à contre cœur. Le feu aux joues, il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard, et il essayait encore de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Frank lui prit alors délicatement le visage entre les mains.

« He... Je t'ai connu moins timide que ça... » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin – que Gee trouva absolument irrésistible.

Gee ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était une des meilleures qualités de Frank : il était capable de dédramatiser n'importe quelle situation. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, vu sa propre tendance à s'angoisser pour rien.

« Je suis pas timide, t'es con... Mais, euh, je... Tu es sûr de... Vouloir continuer sur cette voie ? »

Frank ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer entre eux un silence qui n'avait rien de déplaisant. Puis, il finit par demander, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Et tu crois qu'elle va nous emmener où exactement, cette voie ? »

Gee ressentit un grand soulagement l'envahir. Frank n'avait peut-être pas clairement dit oui, mais c'était tout comme. Il se détendit, et répondit sur le même ton :

« J'ai l'impression que tu le sais aussi bien que moi... »

Frank ne répondit rien, mais s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Gee pour l'embrasser encore, et son acte fut bien plus parlant que n'importe quelle parole. Leur second baiser fut plus lent et plus profond, réveillant en eux un désir pour l'autre qu'ils n'auraient pas cru pouvoir ressentir.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, et Frank prit Gee par la main. Ils se levèrent, et Frank demanda :

« On va voir jusqu'où ça nous mène, alors ? »

Gee acquiesça en souriant, mais, avant de se mettre en route, il attira Frank contre lui, et l'embrassa à son tour. Il lui semblait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ils avaient toujours aimé s'embrasser, de toute façon, depuis la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait sur scène.

Sans se lâcher, ils regagnèrent rapidement la maison, pressés de découvrir ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

* * *

Frank et Gee étaient allongés côte à côte dans la pénombre. Leurs respirations étaient encore erratiques, mais l'excitation qui les avait envahi retombait peu à peu, laissant place à une atmosphère paisible. Les pensées tournaient follement dans la tête de Gee il avait mille choses à dire, mais il se taisait, ayant trop peur de tout foutre en l'air. Pour dissimuler son trouble et surtout s'occuper l'esprit, il se pencha et saisit une clope dans son paquet qui avait eu le bon sens de ne pas atterrir trop loin.

Frank se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Tu m'en filerais pas une aussi ? »

Gee lui tendit celle qu'il venait d'allumer, et en attrapa une seconde pour lui. Frank l'accepta avec un sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant la fumée dans laquelle se prenaient par intermittence les rayons de la lune.

Frank se racla la gorge, et dit en s'adressant au plafond :

« Dis, Gee... Tu penses qu'on en rigolera un jour ? »

Gee éclata de rire. Il fallait reconnaître que ça n'avait pas vraiment été un moment de gloire. C'était leur première fois avec un homme pour tous les deux, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'amener beaucoup d'hésitation. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient jamais départi de leur tendresse et de leur volonté de bien faire. Ils étaient finalement parvenus à ce qu'ils pouvaient raisonnablement considérer comme un acte sexuel.

Frank se joignit au rire de Gee, et manqua de s'étouffer lors qu'il aspira de la fumée de travers.

« Pour répondre à ta question... » reprit Gee lorsqu'il fut à nouveau capable de parler. « Je pense que oui, mais uniquement quand on sera capable de faire mieux ! »

« On a encore pas mal de temps devant nous alors... »

Ils rirent à nouveau.

Ils se sentaient bien. Ils n'avaient aucune gêne quant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et, plus que tout, ils avaient l'impression de s'être enfin trouvé eux-mêmes.

Frank et Gee parlèrent encore un moment, puis ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, le sourire encore aux lèvres.

* * *

Ce fut Gee qui se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Il n'avait jamais eu un très bon sommeil, et ça ne s'améliorait pas quand il avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

Il resta un moment à contempler les rayons du soleil glisser au plafond. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit, et il avait ainsi commencé à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, et ce que ça entraînait inévitablement. Il allait y avoir de grands changements, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ça commençait déjà à l'angoisser, et, pire que tout, ça le rendait malade de savoir que les changements en question allait faire souffrir Lindsey. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et il regrettait qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à tout ça alors

qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.

Frank se retourna, et tira Gee de ses sombres pensées. Malgré la faible lumière qui baignait la chambre, Gee put distinguer les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil de Frank. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire avant de passer son bras autour de lui, se collant au plus près de lui. Baigné par leurs chaleurs mêlées, Gee sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aimait Frank, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Alors, oui. Il y aurait des changements et de la souffrance, mais ça en valait la peine, sans aucune hésitation. Gee se sentit mieux. Certes, ses problèmes n'avaient pas disparu, mais il était avec Frank maintenant.

Frank marmonna alors quelque chose, et ramena encore une fois Gee à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » lui demanda ce dernier en chuchotant.

Frank se souleva légèrement – son visage était enfoncé dans son oreiller – et répéta :

« J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours. » Il marqua une pause, pensif, avant de reprendre : « Je sais que ce n'est pas trop mon genre de dire des choses pareilles, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant senti à ma place de toute ma vie. »

En effet, ce style de déclaration ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais Gee fut soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à craindre que Frank ne regrette tout en se réveillant, la nuit lui ayant porté conseil.

Frank s'approcha encore de Gee, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Il est déjà trop tard pour que je te dise de ne pas trop penser à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Gee ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait envie de parler de tout ça avec Frank (et avec qui d'autre aurait-il pu en parler, de toute façon ?), mais il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec Lindsey... »

« Hum, je peux comprendre... »

« C'est pas quelqu'un de méchant dans le fond, et je vais la faire souffrir sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Et son seul tort sera de ne pas avoir épousé le bon mec. »

Frank, les yeux dans le vague, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Gee, de son côté, ne se sentait pas très bien. Énoncer ses problèmes à voix haute n'avaient fait que les rendre plus réels. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, et il sentit son malaise prendre de l'ampleur.

Frank se redressa alors, et, plongeant son regard dans celui de Gee, déclara :

« Écoute, Gee. Il faut bien que tu comprennes que ce qui nous arrive, ce n'est pas vraiment de notre faute. On ne peut pas contrôler ce que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on est aussi des victimes, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on n'a aucune prise sur tout ça. Alors, okay, ça ne va pas être facile pendant un certain temps, mais je suis sûr qu'on va vers le mieux et que tout va finir par s'arranger. »

Il lui faudrait un moment pour méditer tout ça, mais, en attendant, Gee ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour entendre un tel discours de la part de Frank.

« Je vois votre petit sourire moqueur, Monsieur Way. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Frank.

« C'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas m'être endormi avec quelqu'un d'aussi philosophe dans mon lit. »

« Eh oui, ça m'arrive de dire des choses intelligentes des fois... »

« Faut croire... » souffla Gee avec un sourire.

« Je te prierais de ne pas faire comme si c'était aussi étonnant ! »

Gee éclata de rire. Frank, pour se venger, lui pinça gentiment la hanche et Gee, dans un brusque mouvement pour échapper à la torture, se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine des lèvres de Frank. Sans hésiter, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Frank n'opposa aucune résistance.

* * *

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le lit, avant de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever. Ils n'en discutèrent pas vraiment, mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils étaient dans le même état : l'euphorie de s'être enfin trouvés cédait peu à peu la place à la morosité devant la perspective du retour. Ils replièrent leurs affaires en silence, ne s'arrêtant que pour s'embrasser (ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher).

Avant de partir, ils retournèrent une dernière fois au bout du ponton, et, la température étant vraiment clémente, ils mirent les pieds dans l'eau. Ils s'allumèrent une cigarette et fumèrent un moment sans parler. Puis Gee prit la parole :

« On reviendra ici. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Frank hocha la tête en recrachant un nuage de fumée.

« Je comptais déjà te ramener ici de toute façon, et puis avec ce qui s'est passé hier... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en contemplant le lac. Il ne regrettait absolument rien, et il se demandait si le fait de venir ici n'avait pas été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Son idée avait été encore meilleure qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ...

Gee le regarda du coin de l'œil. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait vu le doute sur le visage de Frank, et ça le rassurait énormément. Une partie de lui-même se demandait constamment si ce qu'il avait fait (et ce qu'il continuait à faire) était une bonne chose, et quand il regardait Frank, il avait la certitude que oui. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était trop... positif, pour être quelque chose de mal.

Ils partirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, non sans avoir retardé un maximum leur départ. Ils rendirent les clés au gérant, qui leur promit de leur donner le même chalet si jamais ils repassaient dans le coin. Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, puis ils remontèrent en voiture et partirent pour de bon.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sur une aire, pour se dégourdir un peu et s'aérer la tête. Ils s'appuyèrent côte à côte contre le capot du 4x4, leurs hanches s'effleurant doucement à chacun de leurs mouvements. Le regard plongé dans le bois qui les séparait de l'autoroute, ils fumèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé le besoin de beaucoup parler quand ils étaient ensemble, et c'était encore plus vrai maintenant (comme s'ils avaient atteint un autre degré de compréhension).

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de finir leurs cigarettes, Frank prit la parole :

« Tu sais, Gee... Je crois que la vraie question que l'on a à se poser par rapport à tout ça, ce n'est pas pourquoi on a fait ce qu'on a fait, mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt. »

Gee se tourna vers Frank, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Malgré l'angoisse qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers New York, Gee adressa un grand sourire à Frank. Il pensait en effet la même chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la seconde moitié de lui-même, et il n'avait même pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Frank éprouvait la même sensation. C'était absolument merveilleux de se sentir _entier_ , mais en même temps un peu flippant. Il savait qu'à présent, son bonheur dépendrait uniquement de Frank, et c'était effrayant de savoir que toute sa vie reposait sur une seule et même personne (mais quand il y pensait, c'était déjà le cas bien avant tout ça). Mais bon, la personne en question était Frank, et il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de bien pire.

Frank lui rendit son sourire, son visage empreint de tendresse, et reprit :

« Allez, princesse, on y va ? »

Gee acquiesça, et au moment où il se retournait pour gagner la portière, Frank l'attrapa par le bras et embrassa chastement ses lèvres. Gee se sentit rougir immédiatement. Frank lui adressa un clin d'œil, s'amusant de sa gêne, avant de monter dans la voiture. Gee se trouva parfaitement idiot à réagir comme une adolescente : ils s'étaient déjà embrassés devant des milliers de personnes, pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'y avait presque personne ici ?

Il grimpa à son tour dans le 4x4, se maudissant d'être aussi sentimental. Frank lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, le tirant de ses pensées.

« He, Gee-Gee, sois indulgent avec toi-même. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse pour de vrai devant des gens, non ? »

Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça, mais c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Il éclata de rire, heureux, et pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Frank, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il aimait vraiment embrasser Frank, et il était certain que jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

* * *

Le reste du trajet passa à toute vitesse, et ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Gee à peine quelques heures plus tard. Quand Frank se gara devant le portail, le même abattement se lisait sur leurs visages. Il était bien certain que les meilleurs choses avaient une fin, mais ça ne les aidait pas vraiment. Ils se sentaient comme décalés de leurs vies normales, à la fois ici et un peu ailleurs. Durant ce week-end, ils avaient touché du doigt autre chose, et ils auraient donné beaucoup pour directement continuer sur ce chemin-là. Au lieu de quoi, ils devaient revenir ici, et ce n'était pas pour annoncer de très bonnes nouvelles.

Gee poussa un profond soupir, évitant soigneusement de regarder sa maison. Frank était inquiet pour lui il n'aimait pas voir Gee comme ça, car il le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était annonciateur de périodes sombres pour lui. Sans véritable raison, il commença à se sentir coupable du malaise de Gee. Mais il refusa de se laisser aller. Depuis toujours, quand Gee allait mal, il était là pour le réconforter, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui (bien au contraire). Il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, mais laissa rapidement tomber : de toute façon, il fonctionnait mieux à l'intuition.

« He, Gee-Gee... » l'interpella-t-il doucement. « Ne te laisse pas abattre... Je sais que tout ça te met mal, et ça me met mal aussi, mais... On est ensemble maintenant, non ? On va lutter tous les deux, main dans la main. Et on y arrivera, n'en doutes pas une seconde. Et après tout, si on regarde la situation bien en face, on n'a rien fait de vraiment grave, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gee acquiesça vaguement et lui adressa un petit sourire forcé. Frank n'insista pas. Il voyait bien que Gee faisait son maximum pour garder la face. Détachant sa ceinture, il se pencha alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui, et Gee se blottit contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, et de se retrouver seul avec Lindsey et les questions qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir, même si elle ne les poserait pas. Il perçut alors la pulsation lente et profonde du cœur de Frank contre son visage, et, fermant les yeux, il parvint à lâcher prise – pas entièrement, il doutait qu'il puisse jamais le faire, mais assez pour pouvoir respirer un peu plus librement. Il se redressa alors, et, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Frank, il lui posa la question la plus décisive de sa vie :

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Frank ? »

Et Frank répondit, sans aucune hésitation ni dans la voix, ni dans le regard :

« Oui. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Gee sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ce n'était pas de tristesse. Et, avant qu'elles ne débordent et ne roulent sur ses joues, il attrapa le visage de Frank entre ses mains et l'embrassa de tout son cœur.

* * *

Ce fut douloureux, et pas seulement pour Lindsey et Jamia. Malgré leurs disputes et leurs désaccords, ils avaient fini par s'attacher les uns aux autres. Et, dans tous les cas, ce n'était jamais facile de quitter quelqu'un, surtout quand on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer.

En effet, Frank et Gee avaient (sagement) choisi de ne parler à personne des véritables raisons de leurs ruptures. Seuls Mikey et Ray furent mis au courant des détails – bien que cela ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire : ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils se fréquentaient tous les quatre, et il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas, même si les choses qu'ils annonçaient mettaient longtemps à se produire.

Lindsey accepta la situation avec une passivité qui faisait mal à voir. Elle avait toujours gardé énormément de choses pour elle, et Gee aurait donné cher pour qu'elle lui hurle dessus une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout plutôt que de la voir avec cet air hébété et malheureux. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère en elle. De la déception, oui, mais pas à cause de Gee elle était déçue que tout se finisse si vite alors qu'il y aurait peut-être eut des choses à faire pour sauver leur couple. Gee et elle restèrent en bons termes malgré leur séparation, mais ils ne se revirent plus beaucoup une fois que tout fut réglé – il leur était difficile d'être heureux en présence de leur ex-conjoint.

Jamia, quant à elle, hurla tout ce qu'elle avait à dire et, une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se réfugia dans un silence boudeur. Frank et elle n'eurent donc pas de discussion posée malgré les efforts de ce dernier, et il en garda un certain remord. Jamia était tout sauf facile à vivre, il était le premier à le dire, mais il savait qu'elle souffrait au fond d'elle, et les choses auraient pu légèrement mieux se passer si seulement elle avait accepté de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin.

Gee habita un certain temps chez Mikey, et Frank trouva refuge chez Ray. Après plusieurs mois sous ce régime, ils décidèrent de prendre un appartement ensemble, pour enfin vivre leur histoire librement.

Ainsi débuta leur nouvelle vie. Il y eut des hauts et des bas, mais pas une seule fois ils regrettèrent leur décision. Et, bien entendu, ils retournèrent de nombreuses fois au lac, là où tout avait commencé.

* * *

 _FIN_


End file.
